Tahiri's Secret
by TheDuck
Summary: NEW Epilogue added. PostNJO. The war might be over, but that doesn't mean the Jedi Knights can take a break. Tahiri has a secret, and she's not the only one. TA JJ TKJD
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is the updated Chapter 1. Enjoy and don't forget to review...  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been a long fight, but the combined forces of the Galactic Alliance, Empire, and the Chiss were able to suppress those of the Yuzhong Vong. The defeated species had been relocated to Zonoma under the custody of the living planet's consciousness Sekot. The planet had finally settled in the Unknown Region with Alliance troopers, under the auspices of the CEDF, conducting periodic patrols of the hyperlanes to and from Zenoma to ensure the provisions of the surrender were observed and Alliance citizens on the planet remained safe. No one traveled in or out of the system without the Chiss knowing. The Integration Board consisting of the Yuzhong Vong representatives, representatives of the surrounding systems, and the Jedi council was formed to oversea matters concerning Alliance and Yuzhong Vong matters.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The complex business of peace was nearing completion. The heroes of the war would finally get the chance to take a well-deserved break. There was just one final event – a ceremony on Denon to honor the efforts of the Jedi.  
  
Master Skywalker had agreed to the pomp and pageantry in the hopes that it would enhance the public's view of the Jedi. The Jedi's force-meld had been crucial to the victories of key battles. Reminding the public of that might help to dispel whatever misgivings the people might still have of them.  
  
"In the area of Leadership and Coordination we honor Jacen Solo..." Chief of State Cal Omas announced. As each name was called the individual approached to receive a medal.  
  
~*~  
  
"Has anyone seen Tahiri?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Not since last week at the ceremony." Jaina answered.  
  
Jacen's forehead knitted in concern. He had taken up the practice of periodically checking on the well being of his friends through the Force. He could still feel Tahiri, but she seemed distant and somewhat clouded. He tried again, this time stretching out with his Vongsense. This time he felt nothing – probably due to its limited range. "I don't think she's on Mon Cal. Maybe I should ask Master Skywalker."  
  
"Ha, ha," Luke laughed as he entered the room. "We're on vacation. I should be 'Uncle Luke' instead of 'Master Skywalker'."  
  
"Hi, Uncle Luke," Jaina greeted as she stood. "Excuse me, I think I'll go see my favorite cousin." She was gone before Luke could say "he's you're only cousin".  
  
It was then that he saw his nephew's concerned expression. "What's wrong, Jacen?"  
  
"It's Tahiri. She feels distant. Have you seen her lately?"  
  
"No. Come to think of it, I don't believe I've seen her all week." Luke stretched out his sense in the Force. Jacen was right. After a longer than normal search, he was able to detect Tahiri's presence, but it was blurred and getting smaller.  
  
"I think I'll ask Mom before I start to worry. Tahiri spends more time with her than anyone else."  
  
~*~  
  
In another end of the complex, Leia and Han were having a similar conversation. "Han, have you noticed anything different about Tahiri. She's been distant since she returned from Zenoma for the ceremony. I keep feeling something's wrong, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. I hope it's not Riina struggling for dominance again. Tahiri's two personalities seem to have come to a balance, but one can never underestimate the Yuzhong Vong." The creases in her forehead matched those of her son.  
  
"Don't look at me. I'm not the one with Jedi powers. Though I don't think it has anything to do with her Riina personality." Han rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Actually, I think you may be right about something being wrong. The other day Tahiri and I had this long talk about Anakin. You know, stuff he did as a kid, memories."  
  
Leia sighed. "I wish she would open up more. I know she cared – cares – a lot for Anakin. Her love for him has been a comfort to me. Still I can't help feeling that she's keeping a lot of her grief to herself."  
  
~*~  
  
Tenel Ka felt a disquiet in the Force. She was close enough to immediately recognize it as a spill over from her Force connection with Jacen. He was worried about something.  
  
Tenel Ka turned to her ever-present assistant who acknowledged the silent enquiry the Queen Mother was making. She quickly consulted the data pad in her hand before nodding.  
  
Tenel Ka smiled inwardly as she dismissed Cho Del. It was not often she had a spare hour. Politics, both Hapan and Galactic, kept the young Queen Mother very occupied. Not wanting to lose any minute of this precious hour, Tenel Ka quickly shed her regal attire and donned the old comfort of her warrior's leather and Jedi robe.  
  
As she made her way through the many levels of the Mon Calamarian city, she sent a notice to Jacen that she was coming. Tenel Ka knew it was not necessary, but she wanted to make sure he wasn't with the scientist Danni Quee. A part of her would always feel that the older woman had stolen Jacen from her even though she knew it had been Jacen's choice.  
  
Jacen meet her at the entrance to his private chamber. Noting the attire, he greeted her accordingly, "Hello, Tenel Ka. It's so good to see you" He stepped forward to embrace her and kiss her cheek. Tenel Ka remained formal but allowed herself to be led into the room. Already she could feel him reaching out to her through the Force. They might not be lovers, but she knew this was something he could never share with Danni. The connection between two Jedi who had once truly loved each other.  
  
"You would like to meditate, yes?"  
  
"Yes," he replied as he pulled her down towards the floor. "I sense something is wrong with Tahiri. I would like your help in finding her. If she does not wish to be found, then I want to find out what is wrong. She's family."  
  
Tenel Ka did not need an explanation for the concern she saw in Jacen's face. She would do all she could to help. "Tahiri Veila is my friend as well."  
  
The two sat crossed-legged, facing each other. Their knees touching the others. Together they went into a deep Jedi meditation.  
  
Where are you, Tahiri?  
  
~*~ From halfway across the galaxy, a lone figure stood in the middle of an open space. Her blond hair was unbound and floated in the steady wind. She wore a loose white gown that billowed around her creating an air of fragility. Her bare feet wriggled into the soft sand of the desert moon. It reminded her of home. It reminded her of the love she had lost, the love she hoped to regain.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm safe. For the first time in all these years I have hope." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: this is the updated Chapter 2. Enjoy and don't forget to review...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Have you heard anything from Tahiri?" Jaina was growing impatient. She wasn't one to wait around doing nothing.  
  
"Nothing. It seems as if she has allowed Riina to cloud her Force presence."  
  
"You sound like my brother, Uncle Luke."  
  
"Actually, it was Jacen who came up with this possibility as to why none of us have been able to find her through the Force."  
  
He was about to stay more but Jaina's expression told him he had said enough for the time being. The twin's opposite personalities which usually complemented each other was beginning to put a strain on their relationship. Jaina wanted to comb the galaxy looking for her friend while Jacen wanted to wait until they knew exactly where she was and why she had left before deciding what to do.  
  
"Jaina, you have to let this thing with Jacen go. When Tahiri wants to be found she'll let us know."  
  
"But it's been a month since the ceremony. She could be hurt or worse..." Jaina didn't want to consider the worse, but she couldn't help feeling that Tahiri was one more person she had failed to protect. Jaina could not afford to let anymore people close to her die. Her sanity depended on it.  
  
"Jaina, take a break. Go to Csillia. Visit that Colonel Fel of yours. I'm sure he'll appreciate the long journey." Luke's voice was calm yet final, though that did not stop Jaina from retorting.  
  
"But I'm still on active duty with Twin Suns."  
  
"I'm sure Kre'fey and the Galatic Alliance can spare you. In fact, I've heard rumors that there might be a joint training exercise between the Galactic Alliance and the Chiss."  
  
Seeing that Master Skywalker had thought this through, she had no choice but to nod in acceptance.  
  
~*~  
  
Danni Quee surveyed Jacen's contented face. Despite what she saw, Danni had a nagging feeling that there was something else beneath the calm surface. She wasn't sure if it was her Force sensitivity or simply a woman's intuition.  
  
"Jacen, is there something bothering you?"  
  
He replied instantly, for he kept no secrets between him and Danni. "I had hoped Tahiri would have contacted us by now."  
  
"But you're not worried?" She said it as half statement, half question.  
  
"No. Concerned but not worried. I can still sense her briefly from time to time. In each instance she has reassured me that she is safe but wants to remain alone."  
  
"That's good. I was beginning to worry," she said with a little too much relief. To hide the twinge of guilt she felt Danni quickly asked another question. "What does Master Skywalker feel?"  
  
"Even he hasn't been able to contact her through the Force. It seems that I'm the only one that can sense her."  
  
Danni was thankful that Jacen hadn't picked up on her feelings, a drawback of dating a powerful Jedi. Her voice was its normal scientific tone when she continued the conversation.  
  
"Could that be because of the Vong slave seed that used to be in you?"  
  
"That's my guess. It gives me a unique empathy with Tahiri/Riina. Would you like to test your hypothesis?"  
  
Danni smiled at his choice of words. Jacen liked to tease her, saying her only interest in him was as a science specimen.  
  
"I'll take a raincheck. But I wouldn't mind your help on another project."  
  
"I'm your slave for the day," he joked.  
  
"Well your master has a task for you. Cal Omas wants me to continue as head of Yuzhong Vong Technical Research on a more permanent basis. I agreed to a minimum two-year contract. That means I have to develop systems of operations, go over employment records, and all sorts of fun stuff like that. That's where you come in. Organization is one of your strong points."  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere."  
  
"Good, let's get started."  
  
Jacen grumbled playfully as Danni pulled him off the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
At the other end of the hall in their own rooms, Han caressed his wife's forehead hoping ease the worry lines he found there. He knew that Tahiri's absence weighed heavily on both her mind and heart.  
  
"What's the latest new?"  
  
"That's what worries me, Han. There is no news of her or from her."  
  
"But Jacen said as far as he knows, she's safe."  
  
"Safe but alone. I know she's grieving, but she shouldn't feel that she has to do that alone. I want to help her. Grieve with her."  
  
"I know, honey." He placed her hand in his letting her now he was in it, too. "I think she's mourning more than just - our son," Han let out the breath that caught in his throat. "War makes everyone age too quickly. She's mourning the loss of youth's innocence. Something you might have done if you didn't have me and the rest of the New Republic chasing after you." He ended with his famous half grin.  
  
"Oh, Han," she sighed as she settled into his arm in a hug that always brought her comfort.  
  
"Stay safe, Tahiri," she mumbled into Han's chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Safe. When was the last time she felt truly safe?  
  
Peace. When was the last time she experienced true peace?  
  
The past month had been good for her, but now it was time to leave this desert moon.  
  
"Soon," she thought to those who loved her. "Soon," she said to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: this is the updated Chapter 3. Enjoy and don't forget to review...  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Wedge, I need a favor."  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"Let's call it a 'family favor'," Luke outlined his idea.  
  
"You remember that I'm retired, don't you?"  
  
"Has that every stopped you from getting things done?"  
  
"No, it hasn't. I'll see what I can do, old friend."  
  
The two men shared a chuckle, each remembering just how much time had passed them and looking forward to the possibility of reclaiming a part of their youth with this new scheme. "Looks like I'll be making a few calls. You had better leave before any of the ladies find out what we're doing." He made a show of scanning the room for any signs of Iella or Mara.  
  
"Thanks, Wedge," Luke said as he rose to leave.  
  
"No problem, as you said it's a family favor." When the Jedi Master left, Wedge allowed himself a moment to gloat, "Janson, eat your heart out – A new schemer's in town."  
  
~*~  
  
Three weeks later  
  
"Jaina Solo will be making an official visit to the capital. She arrives a standard week from today." The voice was clear and the image as sharp as the person delivering the message.  
  
The returning transmission was equally clear but carried no picture. "Thank you. You have been very kind. I have one more favor to ask. I can not be here when she arrives."  
  
"I anticipated such a request. A shuttle will be waiting for you six standard days from now. It will take you to a private yatch, which is yours to direct.  
  
The girl nodded before she ended her end of the transmission even though she new the person at the other would not be able to see her gesture of acknowledgement and gratitude. He would know that she needed time to plan her next step.  
  
~*~  
  
One week after that  
  
The sentries stood at attention and saluted as the newly arrived pilot climbed out of the battle-scarred X-wing and walked towards them. Jaina returned the show of respect.  
  
"Lt. Col. Solo, the Chiss Cooperative Force welcomes you."  
  
"I am honored to be here," she replied with equal formality, but struggled hard with the urge to laugh at Jag's official emotionless face. It was good to see him, and she knew the joy was shared. Damn the Chiss discipline. She wanted to hug and kiss him instead of saluting and giving his hand a brief shake as she was doing now.  
  
"Col. Jagged Fel, currently assigned to the Leadership Exchange Program. I am your official attaché for the duration of this exercise."  
  
He was leading her through the maze of ice tunnels which made up the Chiss capital as he made his introduction.  
  
"Leadership Exchange Program. I've been wondering who came up with that idea since the Chiss representative showed up on Mon Cal two week ago. So who did come up with it?"  
  
"Assistant Syndic Fel."  
  
Jaina giggled before she could stop herself.  
  
"What was that for?" Jag asked truly puzzled.  
  
The question caused another giggle to escape. "It's the way you refer to your father by his title even in such casual settings," She explained. "I don't think I could do that with my dad. Unless I'm in the midst of a battle, I don't think I would ever remember to call him General Solo."  
  
"It is simply the difference in our upbringings."  
  
"I know, it's all that Chiss training. Too bad it doesn't include a sense of humor."  
  
"You forget, Jaina. I am as much Corellian as I am Chiss. Who do you think suggested the idea to Baron Fel to begin with?  
  
"Sneaky little devil, aren't you?" she said mischievously.  
  
"I don't believe your reference to size is justified," Jag countered straight-faced.  
  
"Cocky, too."  
  
They were now standing in front of a double level unit carved directly into the ice wall.  
  
"It's beautiful. This can't be a typical military housing unit," Jaina commented as she traced the intricate designs carved in to the ice.  
  
"Who do you think suggested that our distinguished guest from the Galactic Alliance would be more comfortable in one of the off-base villas reserved for foreign dignitaries?"  
  
And for the first time that day Jaina saw the ends of Jag's mouth curve up. It wasn't quite a smile yet, but she knew it was the most she would see while they were in public.  
  
"I will say it again – sneaky and cocky."  
  
"After you," Jag motioned after he opened the door. Jaina walked pass him but waited near the entrance anticipating the moment he would lose his public image and become the Jag she knew and loved. Anticipation turned to disappointment when the next words he spoke was a description of the building.  
  
"This facility has an entertainment center, a food preparation and dining area, 'fresher, and communication center on this level." He made a gesture for Jaina to follow him up the stairs. Once they reached the second story landing, he continued with his verbal tour, "on this level there are two sleep quarters each with its own 'fresher and two work stations."  
  
"This your assigned sleep quarter." Jaina followed Jag into an open room where she found her flight bag placed next to a comfortable looking bed.  
  
While Jag finished his list of villa's facilities, Jaina stuck her head out the door and studied the rest of the level.  
  
"What's behind that closed door at the end of the hall?"  
  
Jag joined her at the door. "That would be my sleep quarter."  
  
Jaina's brows rose in admiration. "And how did you arrange that, smart boy?"  
  
Jag grinned smugly, but all he would offer was, "Where there's a will, there's a way."  
  
"Ok, then. Have you completed your official duties as my tour guide?"  
  
"Yes, the tour of the villa was the last item on the agenda before our meeting with the base commander. I was just about to suggest you take the time to rest and freshen up."  
  
"That's good, because I've been waiting a long time to do this..." Without further warning, Jaina pounced. She didn't need to use Jedi manipulation for her lips to hit Jag's right on. Nope, they seem to have a force all their own. So did the rest of her. Jag's response matched hers point for point. It was times like these that she wondered what sort of secret powers was he keeping from her.  
  
"Did you miss me?" she asked, breathless.  
  
"Affirmative, your presence was - "  
  
Jaina cut him off. "Shut up, and show me."  
  
Always the gentleman, Jag complied.  
  
~*~  
  
Traveling at several times the speed of light, through Chiss territory a shrouded figure sat in meditation. The yatch's stateroom had been designed to cut out the sounds of a working ship. The only thing that could be heard inside the room was the gentle intake and release of air. It was the sound of sleep, yet complete rest would not come. Not when there was still so much that could go wrong. But unlike in times before when all seemed lost, hope grew with each passing day.  
  
As the figure made the final transition from quiet meditation to deep Jedi trance, a single word escaped on a wistful sigh, "Anakin." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: this is the updated Chapter 4...enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Something's happening" Jacen bolted into a sitting position. He had been indulging in an afternoon nap. Danni looked up from her the report she was going over. "Did you have a vision?"  
  
Jacen rubbed his sleep smooshed face. "No, it was more of an impression. It has something to do with - Tahiri." Jacen furrowed his forehead as if he were trying to focus on a far away object. "Something is different."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" the concern on Danni's face was very obvious, but Jacen wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Good, I think," he mumbled. He got off the bed and started putting on his Jedi robes. "I have to go." Without further explanation, Jacen exited the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"I just had the strangest request from Jacen. He wanted to borrow my X- wing."  
  
"Don't look at me, kid," Han told his brother-in-law. "You're the Jedi Master. I was just as puzzled when Jacen told me he wanted to borrow the Millennium Falcon. Obviously, I said 'no'. "  
  
"Then you also don't know where he intends to go."  
  
Han shrugged. "Why do you think I came over here? Jacen isn't offering information, so Leia won't ask. But she'll be damned if she lets me rest 'til she finds out. I admit I'm curious, too. Leia thinks it might have something to do with our little friend Tahiri."  
  
"I get that impression, too. But you forget that Tahiri isn't that little anymore."  
  
"True, they grow up so fast," Han heaved a rare sigh of sentimentality.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good job, Lieutenant Colonel. You're making great progress. In another month you will have mastered the formation."  
  
"Hah. Great progress, indeed. I can fly circles around you," Jaina retorted.  
  
"That may be true, but the purpose of the maneuver is for the phalanx to retain strict formation. "  
  
"Training is over, so you can stop with the nagging. It's time for some R & R." Jaina beckoned him over with a crook of her finger. "Col. Fel, can Jag come out to play?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Jag would love to, but first we have a date with the Baron."  
  
Jaina groaned. She hadn't forgotten the appointment but was hoping to avoid it. The first visit with Jag's family a week ago had been a disaster. His parents had acted very formal while his youngest sister Wyn had been an obnoxious brat. The meal had been very uncomfortable, and Jaina knew that all parties involved were relieved when it was over. Maybe if she pleaded with Jag, she could convince him to abandon his plans for a second meeting. "Do we have to? Wouldn't you rather -" She whispered the most seductive thing she could think of into his ear.  
  
"Tempting, but the Chiss are made of sterner stuff. You aren't scared of my father, are you?"  
  
That got Jaina's back stiffening. "Of course not. A dozen Imperials couldn't scare Jaina Solo. Nope, Solo's are made of sterner stuff." She marched forward with determination.  
  
Jag hanged back half a step so he could indulge in an inner smirk. Oh yes, Jaina had buttons, and he knew exactly which ones to push.  
  
Minutes later they entered the Assistant Syndic's office. Imperial and Rebel eyed each other.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you so soon. Syal and Wynssa will be here shortly. Have a seat."  
  
Jaina wasn't sure how to respond as Jag remained standing. Feeling awkward enough, Jaina did as she was told. It was only then that she noticed the Sabaac table. Her eyes gleamed. "Do you play, Baron?" The challenge in her voice was clear.  
  
"Does a banthar stink?" He moved over to the board and took his seat. He motioned for Jaina to switch to the seat across from him. Soontir tossed a bag of dummy credits that Jaina deftly caught. "Up for a friendly game, Solo?"  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
~*~  
  
Jacen powered up his uncle's X-wing and lifted off. Jacen tried to make himself comfortable in the limited space. He would have much preferred the Millennium Falcon or Aunt Mara's Jade Shadow. Then again, beggars couldn't be choosers. He knew, when he had asked, that there was no way his dad would let him take his pride and joy out solo - Despite his name. Han might have let Jaina borrow the Falcon.  
  
"Jaina." Jacen stretched out his senses through the Force, at the same time concentrating on the twin bond with his sister. Her feelings came through crystal clear. Jacen's lips spread in an easy smile. He was glad. He could feel her happiness. For the first time in a long while, she was letting herself relax. Jacen had yet to completely accept the source of her joy. He was still getting over the shock of his sister's relationship with the Imperial pilot. Conversely, Jacen was sure that Jaina felt the same way about his relationship with Danni. Tenel Ka was a good friend of hers, so naturally she preferred that he be with the warrior queen. Sometimes when she brought it up, Jacen was tempted to remind her about the crush she had on Zekk, but that would be playing dirty. Instead he chose not to defend his relationship, not even to Tenel Ka.  
  
Though she tried to be discreet, Jacen knew Tenel Ka still loved him. On his part, adolescent love had evolved into something more, something different.  
  
He thought about all this and more as he traveled seemingly aimlessly through deep space. In fact, he did not know where he was headed but let the Force guide the craft.  
  
~*~  
  
Tenel Ka paced the gilded floor of the Royal Suite. Such useless expenditure of energy was only something she did when thoroughly distressed and only in total privacy.  
  
She could feel his presence getting stronger. That meant one of two things: either he was expanding himself in the Force or he was getting physically closer to Hapes. Whichever it was, Tenel Ka knew she had to control herself. Jacen's time with Vergere, his experience in the Embrace of Pain, and the last climatic battle with Omnimi had heightened his Force sensitivity greatly.  
  
Tenel Ka tentatively opened herself to the Force. Yes, Jacen was definitely drawing closer. Soon he would be close enough to sense her emotions and thoughts as his own. Tenel Ka's instinctive reaction was to block herself off completely, but she had a secret to keep and doing so would definitely arouse Jacen's suspicions. It was because of her warrior's training more than her Jedi skills that helped her maintain an innocent front. Tenel Ka very much hated the pretence she was placing between herself and Jacen. The last release she allowed herself was the simply phrase, "Tahiri, hurry."  
  
~*~  
  
Tahiri drew her knees in and hugged them tightly. She curled herself into a ball like so many times before when she could not take the guilt and grief. There was still sadness; it would always be there. But she also knew that there was now hope as well. She clung to hope as tightly as she clung to herself. "Come back to me, Anakin, come back." The whispered plea was like a lullaby's refrain repeated over and over again as she gently rocked herself to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: this is the updated Chapter 5...enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
It had been an exhausting week for Jacen. His Force led journey had brought him to Yuzhong Vong territory, then across the galaxy to a desert moon in the outskirt of the Empire. It was there on that he got his first clear vision concerning this quest. He saw the frozen expanse of Csillia. He saw a woman weeping. When she turned, Jacen was taken aback. If not for the three distinct marks of Domain Kwaad, he would not have recognized his friend. Tahiri was or had been in the Chiss Empire.  
  
Now Jacen was orbiting the capital, waiting for clearance to land.  
  
~*~  
  
"Game for another round?"  
  
"Don't press your luck, Solo. You still owe me thirty credits."  
  
"But how am I going to make the credits to pay you back if you don't play with me?"  
  
"Forget it. Bring your father, then, maybe the competition will be worthy of my skills."  
  
"Wh-"Jaina was preparing her rebuttal, when she felt her brother calling her.  
  
"Assistant Syndic, my brother needs clearance to land at the base. Do you think you can speed things up?"  
  
If Soontir thought there was anything strange with Jaina's sudden request, he did not show it. Ever the opportunist, he seized his chance. "I'll see what I can do, on one condition – you have to stop pestering me to play with you."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Jaina saluted. She was excited. More so than she normally would at seeing her brother. Jacen was on to something, and his positive feelings were contagious.  
  
Jag watched the display of emotion play across Jaina's face. He didn't need the Force to know how she was feeling. He had made it a point to study her facial expressions and body language, until he could now read her like an open book. Her joy made him happy as well, but meeting her brother was another matter. So Jacen Solo was here for a visit, he thought. Things are going to get interesting.  
  
~*~  
  
Jag was with Jaina as she waited for her brother to finish the necessary paper work required for him to park the X-wing on base.  
  
The moment he was done, the twins hugged.  
  
"Jaina, I missed you."  
  
"Me, too." She stepped aside so Jag could greet Jacen.  
  
"Hello, Jacen. "He extended his hand to the younger man. "Hope you will enjoy your time here."  
  
Jacen took the offered hand readily. "Good to see you again, Jag."  
  
The two eyed each other territorially. Both guarding their stake on Jaina's heart.  
  
Understanding that Jaina needed time alone with her brother, Jag quickly made his excuses. "If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend." Turning to Jaina he added for her ears only, "I'll meet you at the villa when I'm done."  
  
Once he was gone, Jaina lost no time in grilling her brother, she had many question and wanted answers now.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I believe I've been tracking Tahiri."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A Force trail is the best way I can describe it. Or maybe it's the lack of one like the void that represents the Yuzhong Vong."  
  
"So you're saying she was here? When?"  
  
"Not here on Csillia, but somewhere close." He frowned as if he were trying to recall some minute detail. "I can't tell the exact time either."  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"I don't know for sure, but it feels like the Force is telling us that we need to find her."  
  
His use of the word 'us' did not escape Jaina's notice.  
  
"You search your way, I'll search mine." Jaina was ready for action.  
  
"I plan to stay for a couple of days. The longer Tahiri stays in a location the stronger the impression she leaves. I was hoping to find some physical evidence that she has been here. And I should pay my respects to Soontir Fel. I believe he had something to do with my fast clearance."  
  
"Don't bother. He did it to get me off his back."  
  
Jacen looked speculatively at his twin but did not probe further though he was sure there was a story behind the comment.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, back at the villa, Jag found Jaina packing.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"Jag, I have to go. Jacen's tracking Tahiri. I need to find her."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"But what about your duties here?"  
  
"You are my current duty, Lieutenant Colonel."  
  
His straight forward manner caused Jaina to pause. For that split second she wasn't sure if he meant exactly what he said or if he meant it as an endearment. Still the thought of his company was very much welcomed.  
  
~*~  
  
A white blur streaked across the great hall and pummeled straight into Luke. Instinctively his hands shot up to catch the bundle, but it was not necessary. His son was securely hanging from his neck.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Ben Skywalker, get back here," Mara called in a stern voice as she came into view. "He found you." She said when she saw her son with his father. "I've been chasing him around this whole complex." She paused to kiss her husband. "Your son has way too much energy."  
  
"How was your trip back from the Academy?"  
  
"Eventful. We gave Lando a ride."  
  
Luke raised his eyebrow in question. What happened to that new luxury yacht he's been showing off?  
  
Mara picked up his thought as if he had said it aloud. "He lost it to Booster in a Sabaac game. The two met up when Lando was overseeing supply deliveries and Booster was over there visiting his grandson."  
  
"So how is our unlucky pirate?"  
  
"He'll get over it. They're planning a rematch."  
  
"So Lando's his usual self. What do you think Tendra will do when she finds out?"  
  
"I don't know. But if I were her..." Mara left the rest unsaid as Ben had a habit of repeating things he shouldn't have heard in the first place.  
  
Sensing his mother's punitive thoughts, Ben interjected in Lando's defense. "Don't do that. I like Uncle Lando. He has cool toys." When his parents did not silence him, Ben continued. "I like Jaya, Jas, and Ani, too. Can we go see Jaya? I want to play with her and Ani."  
  
The Skywalkers looked at each other, debating who should remind Ben that Anakin was gone. They were surprised that Ben even remembered his cousin.  
  
"Ben, Ani is not here," Luke started.  
  
"I know. He's with Ta – Ri – Ta – iri."  
  
Luke exchanged glances with Mara. They knew better than to disregard their son's statement. Ben's Force sensitivity had always been extremely strong, even from the womb.  
  
Luke was sure this was somehow connected to Jacen's sudden departure last week. Ben's pronouncement that Tahiri and Anakin were together was just one more piece of the puzzle.  
  
~*~  
  
How can you miss what you never had? Her relationship with Anakin had been so brief, so tentative. If he had lived, maybe they would have been a family by now. Oh how she longed to be part of a family again. To love and be loved. To belong.  
  
Tahiri remembered Master Ikrit's words: "Together, you are stronger the sum of your parts." She would never be complete without him. Without her Anakin. That was why this was so important.  
  
Each day she felt his presence grow stronger. She could almost believe he was here with her once again. "Oh, Anakin. Soon, we will be together." 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: this is the updated Chapter 6...enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Tenel Ka had been on edge since she had felt Jacen's presence. That had been over a week ago. The waiting game was taxing her control. So were the council members sitting before her. How Tenel Ka wished for a reprieve.  
  
As if in answer to her plea the communicator within the folds of her queenly robes vibrated, once first then thrice in quick succession. Jacen. The pattern meant that he had sent her a message.  
  
"Excuse me, Council. I have other matters to attend to. This meeting is adjourned until further notice." There were whispered protests about the impropriety, but she left her secretary to handle the rest of the tedious procedures. Hapan politics was far too formal for her practical warrior's taste.  
  
Without the appearance of rushing, Tenel Ka retired to her chambers as fast as she could. Once inside the privacy of the royal quarters, she took out her communicator and read the simple message: "Coming to Hapes. Meet me"  
  
Jacen was coming. She could not be sure, but her intuition told her he was coming for Tahiri.  
  
Tenel Ka pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she made the necessary arrangements. She chose instead to focus on Jacen's arrival and the spark of anticipation that spread like a warmth through her body.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tahiri, where are you?" Jaina muttered as her eyes scanned the universe standing just beyond the glass shield of her X-wing.  
  
From his clawcraft, Jag watched her staring intently into the void as if she were waiting for the universe to answer her question.  
  
They had been to Myrkr and Yavin 4 and anywhere else Jaina thought might hold a clue to where Tahiri was. And for their efforts they had found nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nil. If only they could find someone who had seen her. Someone who had talked to her.  
  
Jaina turned to see Jag watching her. She gave him a lopsided smile almost identical to her father's. "I hope Jacen's having better luck than we are," she said through the comm. system.  
  
"A reliance on luck shows a lack of proper training."  
  
"What is it with the Chiss and training," Jaina laughed. She knew the statement had been calculated to lighten the situation. Jag could be so sweet when he wanted to be. "So what does your proper training suggest?"  
  
Jag responded in his crisp, formal tone, "It is not the training that suggests but the one trained who decides. The next logical step is to retrace her steps. We might be able to pick up something Jacen missed."  
  
Jaina slapped her forehead. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that sooner? Jacen searched his way, now we will search our way."  
  
"Tahiri was on Zenoma before she attended the ceremony and later disappeared. That would be the most logical place to start."  
  
"Then that's where we're headed, Flyboy."  
  
~*~ Jacen landed his uncle's X-wing on the queen's private landing pad while she stood waiting for him.  
  
Unlike on Csillia, there were no forms to fill, so Jacen was able to embrace Tenel Ka as soon as he stepped out of the cockpit.  
  
He breathed in the smell of leather and spice that was Tenel Ka. Their meeting in the Force was like coming home in a way.  
  
"I've missed you Tenel Ka."  
  
"As have I. We have one hour before my queenly duties must take precedents."  
  
Jacen could not help the laugh that bubbled at the contradiction between her expressionless face and her obvious dislike of such duties.  
  
"Then we must make the most of our hour." Jacen let Tenel Ka lead him to a private garden. Actually it was more of a mini jungle with a crystal clear pool and sheer rock face at the far end. He had no trouble picturing her climbing the rock wall barehanded then rappelling down before taking a swim in the pool. Single-handedly and all without the Force.  
  
Jacen brushed aside her thick red braid so he place his hand on her shoulder and slide it down to where it ended in a stump, the place where his lightsaber had slashed through flesh and bone.  
  
She had refused any mechanical aid to prove her self-reliance, but for him it was a reminder of the recklessness of youth.  
  
She had forgiven him years ago. He had forgiven himself as well, but that did not mean he had forgotten.  
  
Without a word Tenel Ka took his hand from her arm. When he offered her his other hand she held both clasped in her one. Her meaning was clear. Her one was as good as two.  
  
With their hands still together the knelt facing each other. With eyes closed they melded. Tenel Ka could see the search Jacen had been on. She could feel his need to find Tahiri.  
  
Jacen opened himself up to the Force, to Tenel Ka. He could feel her exploring his mind, his feelings. He, too, could feel her restlessness over the past weeks. The mix of anxiety, excitement, and anticipation – he loved every aspect of this sharing. He knew she was keeping part of herself hidden. He could probe deeper or simply accept the hidden areas as part of her. He chose neither.  
  
"I'm looking for Tahiri. Something is happening or about to happen. She needs us."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded. "Fact." Her eyes were opened now and staring directly back at Jacen's.  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"No." Tenel Ka's eyes never left his nor did he break contact with her.  
  
Jacen placed a quick kiss on Tenel Ka's lips before getting up. Their hour had passed.  
  
~*~  
  
Leia wanted a family dinner. She wanted to share food and conversation with the ones she loved. She wanted to see her children safe and happy. That included Tahiri. Over the past years she had come to think of the orphaned girl as one of her own.  
  
But until she was found, Leia had to settle for her husband and her brother's family. Though she had little to complain about as Ben's enthusiasm and energy made up for the lack of youth at the table. The littlest Skywalker had been amusing the group with his childish antics.  
  
"Aunty Leia, Aunty Leia, don't be sad. Ani, Jaya, and Jas are coming back soon. Real soon." He climbed into her lap and gave a sloppy kiss before wiggling back down so he could go torture C3PO.  
  
The conversation stopped as everyone waited for Leia's reaction.  
  
Luke had told her about what Ben had said earlier that week. But that had not prepared her for the emotions that where stirring within. How could any mother forget the pain and grief the loss of a child created?  
  
Leia felt Han's arms come around her instinctively, not only to comfort but to receive it. Anakin was his son as well. Together their wounds had healed, and now they ached together.  
  
"Leia," Luke started, but did not continue, as he did not know what to say to ease his sister's pain.  
  
Leia saw the conflict of emotion, the need to be a brother and the uncertainty.  
  
"Luke, tell me what all this means? Why do you think Ben keeps mentioning Anakin? Why did he say they were all coming back soon?"  
  
"I honestly don't know? But if Ben's words are anything to go by, everything is going to be ok. Things are coming full circle, like a satellite in orbit. We just can't see it yet." He took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Thanks, Luke. That's all the reassurance I need." Leia smiled and received one in return. The only thing they could do now was to wait and trust.  
  
~*~ Tahiri smiled. She could feel him. Her Anakin. He was so close. Closer than he had ever been. Soon. Soon she would be able to see him, touch him, kiss him, tell him how much she loved him.  
  
Till then she would remember. Not the sad times, but the happy and the sweet. The times they played together on Yavin 4 to their first kiss in the middle of space. She had adored the boy and loved the man he was becoming.  
  
Life was giving them a second chance. She would seize the opportunity with her entire being.  
  
Soon... 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: this is the updated Chapter 7...enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Jacen walked purposefully through the underwater links of Mon Calamari. He was on his way to his parents' apartment. He knew how much his mother missed him and was glad he had decided to return. This coming home was different from the one he experienced with Tenel Ka but no less satisfying.  
  
"Jacen!" Leia opened the door and was hugging him before he even had a chance to knock. "I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling you were back. I kept looking at the hall monitor, and there you were."  
  
She leaned back and tilted her head upwards so she could get a good look at her son. He reminded her so much of Han. When had her little boy turn into a man? Leia wiped a tear of joy from her eyes. "I feel so silly. You've been gone longer than this before and in more dangerous situations. I must be getting old."  
  
"I missed you, too, Mom. So, what's new around here?"  
  
Leia led him into the living area and told him about Ben and what Luke thought about it.  
  
"Luke says things are coming full circle. It's good to have you back. I just wish Jaina and Tahiri were here as well."  
  
"I still don't know where Tahiri is, but Jaina and Jag should be en route from their latest search destination. I contacted her prior to touching down."  
  
"Then we shall have C3PO arrange a meal as soon as they arrive."  
  
"Good idea, Leia," Han called out from the doorway. "Old Goldenrod's been getting rusty. Now with something to fuss over, he'll stop bugging me."  
  
The three of them burst out laughing. For no matter how what Han said to the contrary, he had a soft spot for the droid.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, Mon Calamari. Just smell that salty sea breeze." Jaina stretched her tired muscles. Beside her Jag stood ramrod straight. Jaina shook her head. There were times she truly wondered whether he was part droid. Any normal human would be stiff from their long flight across space.  
  
Jaina stepped behind him so she could massage his shoulders. At first Jag remained rigid, but soon he began to relax and a tiny murmur escaped his lips.  
  
If Jaina hadn't been standing so close she might have missed it. A mischievous grin spread across her face. "Feels good doesn't it Col. Fel?" she said seductively.  
  
"I think we should continue this in private, Colonel. We are still officially on duty. "  
  
"Spoil sport. Fine we'll go see the base commander and get the formalities over with. Why do the Chiss have to such sticklers for procedure?"  
  
Jag watched Jaina as she raged on. There was never a dull moment with her. Since meeting her, his life had been one big rollercoaster. A few years ago that would have bothered him, but now he could not imagine his life without her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jaya. Jas." Ben shrieked. He ran towards his two cousins stopping just in front of them as if deciding whom to greet first. His head turned to Jaina then Jacen, then back to Jaina before launching himself into Jaina's arms for a big hug.  
  
"Jaya, Jaya," he giggled before planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Glad to see I'm still your favorite cousin, Ben." She ruffled his hair tweaked his nose which sent him into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Hey, Ben, what about me? Doesn't cousin Jas get a hug, too?" Jacen gave Ben an exaggerated pout and stretched out his arms.  
  
"Wait your turn. I want to give Jaya some loving, first." With that he gave Jaina a noisy kiss on the lips.  
  
"Where does he learn this stuff?" Luke said puzzled and slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I know," Mara answered, "and I'm going to have a little talk with Lando the next time I see him." Mara rubbed her fist into her palm as she said it.  
  
"Dinner's ready," C3PO announced. "If you will kindly take your seats, dinner will be served."  
  
Han sat at the head of the table directly across from Luke. Their wives were to the right. On Luke's left were Ben, Jaina and Jag. To Han's left were Jacen and Danni. The table was getting crowded, which was just the way Leia wanted it. As Leia scanned the familiar faces around her, her eyes rested on the sole empty space at the table. What was once Anakin's place should have been filled by Tahiri tonight, she thought to herself.  
  
Jag, who was sitting next to Leia, saw her pained expression. "Your highness, is everything fine?"  
  
"I was just thinking of Anakin and Tahiri. Help Jaina – help us – find her. She's my link to Anakin."  
  
"I will do what I can."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, when everyone had returned to their own quarters, the twins sat in the observatory staring into the glittering expanse of space.  
  
"She's out there, somewhere."  
  
"At least she's not alone, if Ben is to be believed."  
  
"Jacen, do you really believe what Ben said – that Anakin is with Tahiri?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure what I believe. Maybe what Ben is sensing is Anakin's life force. Like when Obi Wan visited Uncle Luke after death, or when Vergere visited me. What I do know is that her trail went cold when I reached Hapes."  
  
"What do you think that means?"  
  
"I don't know. These mixed signals are puzzling me. I can only guess at what they mean. Maybe the danger is over, yet I still feel she needs to be found. Her trail going cold could be the Force telling me that I'm not the one who is suppose to find her, or that she has to be the one to reveal herself. Or maybe the trail went cold because that's where it stops."  
  
"Are you saying that Tahiri might be in Hapes? What did Tenel Ka say? If she's there, why did you come back?" Jaina's mind was seizing upon this lead. It was the only one they had right now.  
  
"It's just a supposition, Jaina. I don't know for sure. When I was with Tenel Ka, I asked her if she knew where Tahiri was. She told me she didn't. I flew around the system but didn't detect Tahiri's presence or Riina's lack of Force presence. Jaina, there was really nothing more I could do. When she wants to be found, she'll let us know."  
  
"Part of me understands that, but the other half keeps screaming for her to hurry up. I can't stand not knowing, not doing. What should I do, Jas? It's so frustrating."  
  
"Meditation. Lots of meditation with the right person, if you get my drift."  
  
"Glad to see you still have your sense of humor. I was beginning to worry with all this deep, serious Jedi talk."  
  
"Oh, I still have my sense of humor. In fact, I feel a banthar joke coming. You'd better run if you want to give it a miss."  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice. Your banthar jokes stink; pun intended." With that she was gone, leaving the observatory for Jacen to do some meditation of his own.  
  
Both Danni and Tenel Ka were keeping something from him. It was up to him to decide what he wanted to do about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Leia's plea echoed in Jag's head. "Help us – find her. She's my link to Anakin."  
  
Jag had always respected Princess Leia's strength, but tonight he had seen vulnerability in her. He had told her that he would do what he could. Now he had to figure out exactly what that was. He had promises to keep. But how to keep one without breaking the other.  
  
Jag raked his hand through his dark hair. He had a problem that required some deep thinking. That meant it was time for a shower. Whenever he had a problem to work through he would head to the waterfall at his family's villa. The regulation shower in his 'fresher seemed a poor substitute, but it would have to do.  
  
Jag emptied the contents of his pocket onto the counter before he went into the 'fresher. He undressed and meticulously folded his clothes, placing the neat pile on top of the towel rack. He entered the shower and turned on the water. As the first spray hit him at full blast, he cut himself off from the rest of the world.  
  
~*~  
  
Jaina was practically skipping as she entered Jag's room. The long walk down from the observatory had given her time to think of a few interesting meditation techniques she wanted to try out.  
  
"Anyone in?" she called as she wandered around the empty room.  
  
Noting the closed 'fresher door and the faint sound of water, Jaina prepared herself for a little wait. She was just about done with her tour when something caught her attention. Sitting on the counter was a distinctive silver medallion with a snakelike design representing a Yuzhong Vong god. It was Tahiri-Riina's medallion. But what was it doing with Jag? Did he find it somewhere? If he had, why hadn't he told her about it?  
  
Jag chose that moment to emerge from the 'fresher. His wet hair was the only indication that he had been in the shower.  
  
"Jaina." Jag was clearly surprised but pleased at seeing her in his room until he spotted the silver chain hanging from her clenched fist.  
  
Her expression was enough for him to make his final decision. There would be no more secrets between them.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"Tahiri gave it to me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About three months ago."  
  
"That's when she disappeared." Jaina couldn't help the accusatory tone in her voice.  
  
"I was meeting the Zenoma patrol at Csillia when she contacted me. A sentry passed me a code with the medallion. The code was for a private transmission to Tahiri. She needed my help, so I gave it to her. I was going to return the medallion, but she asked me to help her keep it safe."  
  
"What kind of help did she need?"  
  
"Transportation. Particularly the kind that can't be traced. Later it was a place to stay, a safe haven."  
  
The pieces were beginning to fall into place. "You knew where she was this whole time. All that searching was just some wild goose chase. When Jacen tracked her to Csillia, it was because you were hiding her. She was probably there at the same time I was."  
  
"Actually, she left as you arrived."  
  
"So where is she? Where are you hiding her?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. The last thing I did was arrange for a yatch to be at her disposal. The pilot told me he took her to the Hapan capital. I assume she's still there."  
  
"How could you lie to me? To us, when we were all so worried about her?"  
  
"I was keeping a promise. Tahiri needed time alone. She trusted me to keep her whereabouts secret. I respected her privacy but took the opportunity to keep tabs on her. She was never in harm's way. I made sure of that."  
  
Jaina could feel herself softening towards Jag. His sense of duty was one of the things she loved about him. "So why are you breaking your promise now?"  
  
"I made new promises. I told your mother I would do what I could to help you find Tahiri. As for the promise I made Tahiri - I've given her the time she wanted. I'm not usually fatalistic, but you've had all this time to find that medallion. It has to mean something that you saw it when you did."  
  
"It was lying in plain sight."  
  
"Jaina, I'm a creature of habit. I go through the same routine each time I change. I have been carrying that medallion around with me and leaving it out in the open when I empty my pockets."  
  
Jag pried the item from her hand and held it up to the light. "I can't tell you exactly where she is, but I can point you in the right direction. When do you want to leave?"  
  
~*~  
  
Her time alone was running out. She knew she would have to face them eventually. But why did have to be sooner rather than later?  
  
Even though she looked forward to seeing them all again and reassuring them that she was safe and well, she would miss this time alone. Just she and Anakin.  
  
She would have to make the most of what was left of this reprieve, for when they found her she would have to share her little secret. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hope you enjoyed the teaser, cos' the main course is coming up... (btw this chapter has been up since 5 May but I think it didn't register as updated so I'm trying again.)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The trip to Hapes gave Jaina time to clear her thoughts. The more she thought about it the clearer it became. If Tahiri had enlisted Jag's help, she might have gotten help from someone else. The pilot left her at the Hapan capital. Tahiri knew only one person there – Tenel Ka.  
  
"Jacen, do you know why Jaina and Jag took off so suddenly? She was mumbling something that sounded like Tahiri when she said goodbye. Do they have a lead?"  
  
Leia was anxious and hopeful at the same time. Something was telling her everything was going to be all right. Whether it was the Force or simply a mother's instinct, she did not know. The practical side of her sought confirmation of the hope she was feeling. With that intention she had called Luke and Jacen. Now she awaited their response.  
  
"She went to Hapes, Mom. They think Tahiri might be there."  
  
"Hapes? You were just there. If she is there, wouldn't you have felt something?"  
  
Before Jacen could answer Luke spoke up, "Not necessarily, Leia. Apparently Tahiri has been able to control her presence in the Force. I believe it's similar to making yourself small in the Force." Luke was referring to the technique introduced by Vergere. "If she sensed anyone getting too close she could have used the technique to virtually disappear."  
  
Luke could tell his sister needed more assurance before she would let the matter rest. "Leia, do you trust me? Do you trust your son?"  
  
Luke waited until Leia nodded.  
  
"Good. Then you will just have to trust us when we tell you Tahiri isn't in any danger. She needs time alone and when she's ready, she'll let us know."  
  
Leia had no other choice but to accept her brother's word. "I think I'll go find Han. If I'm certain about anything in this universe, it's that Han will find a way to distract me." Leia chuckled and walked off to find her husband.  
  
Jacen waited until his mother was out of earshot before he spoke to his uncle. "Do you know something I don't or were you just placating Mom?"  
  
"A little of both. The balance between the two comes with experience. I've been around your mother longer than you have. I know how to handle her."  
  
Jacen smiled. "You know I wasn't talking about that. But you have reminded me that there is still much for me to learn."  
  
"She's here. I know that much. Don't lie to me, Tenel Ka. You know exactly where she is."  
  
The Queen Mother remained silent but nodded her head.  
  
"Where is she?" Jaina fought hard to keep the accusation out of her tone, but the message was clear. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.  
  
"Fact, Tahiri Veila is on Hapes. I will have the coordinates loaded into Cappie." She motioned to a seat with whole arm. "Sit, and I will tell you all I know." Jaina did as she was told.  
  
"Tahiri came to Hapes with one request - that I give her sanctuary for as long as she needed it. As a friend, I honored her simple request."  
  
"But what about what you told Jacen. You lied to him."  
  
"Fact, I told Jacen I did not know where Tahiri Veila was. Fact, I did not know exactly where she was. All I did was grant her the freedom to remain in my system without being disturbed. It was only after our meeting that I tried to located her."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jaina." Jaina could see the regret gleaming in her friend's eyes. By letting her emotions show, Tenel Ka was letting Jaina know just how deeply she felt. The gesture said volumes more than those three simple words.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends. Just make sure those coordinates are accurate."  
  
"Why wouldn't they be?" Tenel Ka asked puzzled. Such subterfuge was foreign to her warrior upbringing.  
  
Jaina laughed. For the first time since she arrived she felt like she was back on familiar ground. "I'll tell you about it later. Now I have to go pick up my escort and find our runaway friend."  
  
"Jacen!" Danni's heart almost jumped out of her chest. Intuition or her Force sensitivity warned her that her time was up.  
  
"I know."  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
"Jaina, called from the Palace. They know where Tahiri is."  
  
Danni allowed herself a sigh of relief. "That's great. Is she okay?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "I know you've been hiding something from me. A secret. I've been open with you. I want to know why you didn't want to share this one with me?"  
  
"I-I-"  
  
Jaina's X-wing and Jag's clawcraft landed on a grassy field beside a beautiful but simply designed villa.  
  
"No one is at home," Jag remarked after a quick survey of the facility. Jaina nodded absentmindedly in concurrence to his assessment. Sensing her need for privacy, Jag sat down on the swinging seat they had found on the villa's porch. "I think I shall wait here in case Tahiri comes back. Maybe you can check the lake up ahead."  
  
Jaina wandered in the direction Jag had indicated. Sure enough, she soon heard the gentle lapping sound of water meeting shore. The grass blanket beneath her gradually turned into fine sand the color of the finest Mon Calamari pearls.  
  
Jaina felt drawn as if she were a magnet seeking some great pole. She led herself be pulled trancelike until she spotted the lone figure in the distance. All the tumultuous emotions that had bubbled and simmered since the war began to stir again.  
  
"Where have you been? Do you know how long it took me to find you?" Jaina questioned.  
  
The girl just stood there calmly without replying.  
  
Jaina used the Force to probe Tahiri's feelings. During her search she detected another presence. One oddly familiar yet just beyond recognition.  
  
"Wh-what was that?" Jaina's puzzlement sought an answer but something was holding her back. Understanding dawned. "That force signature. It's almost exactly like ..."  
  
"Anakin," they said together.  
  
A/n: "Free at last, Free at last. Thank God Almighty. Free at last." – Martin Luther King, Jr. quoting a Negro spiritual.  
  
That's how I feel. Summer vacation just started and I finally have time to write again. Hope you like this latest chapter of Tahiri's Secret. I updated the previous chapters to match the events of Unifying Force (finally had time to read it...it cost me a small fortune in overdue library fines, but it was worth it.) If you have time do take a look, if not the changes are fairly minor so don't worry about it.  
  
Lastly don't forget to review...  
  
Ps. Much thanks to Roonie. I read your review the night before one of my exams and it really perked me up. You made my day, urm I mean night.  
  
Thanks also to all those who reviewed. Your comments and compliments mean a lot. May the Force be with you. 


	9. Chapter 9

Previously on Tahiri's Secret...  
  
Jaina used the Force to probe Tahiri's feelings. During her search she  
detected another presence. One oddly familiar yet just beyond  
recognition.  
  
"Wh-what was that?" Jaina's puzzlement sought an answer but something  
was holding her back. Understanding dawned. "That force signature.  
It's almost exactly like ..."  
  
"Anakin," they said together.  
  
---------  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
"How?"  
  
Tahiri led Jaina to a nearby grassy patch. She sat down and waited for Jaina to do the same.  
  
"After the fighting was over, I had nothing to distract me. I kept having these dreams of Anakin. As if he were alive. As if he had never died." Tahiri paused as she recalled the dreams. "He said he missed me." She gasped. "I miss him so much."  
  
Jaina gave her friend an empathetic hug. "I know, we all do. But it was slightly different for you, wasn't it?" Tahiri nodded.  
  
"Danni Quee and I became close while we were on Zenoma. Shortly before the Ceremony she visited me and said she had something that might interest me. The crew in charge of cataloging the Yuzhong Vong technology and data found a vial labeled 'Anakin Solo'. They later determined it was a sample of his DNA. She offered me the sample. Normally any such personal effects would be returned to the next of kin, but from what she had heard from Jacen, she thought it would give me greater comfort than yourself or your parents. She was right."  
  
"The presence I felt. It's a clone?"  
  
"Not entirely. The DNA was missing some genes. They used mine to complete the sequence."  
  
Things were becoming clearer to Jaina. "It's not a clone. You're pregnant."  
  
How? When? Where? Jaina's head was swarming with questions.  
  
In contrast, Tahiri was the picture of serene. Jaina could just feel the easy smile her missing friend had lurking just beneath the surface.  
  
"Don't start with the strong silent act. You've got a lot of explaining to do and I'm not letting you leave until I hear everything. And I do mean everything." To emphasize her point Jaina made herself comfortable on the grass and angled herself strategically so she could intercept Tahiri in case the girl considered bolting.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready. Let's hear it."  
  
Tahiri spent the next half hour giving her the highlights of the past three months.  
  
----------  
  
"Danni." Jacen prompted.  
  
"What can I say. I made a decision and I stuck to it."  
  
"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Jacen's voice was dead calm with no trace of hurt, condemnation, or sarcasm.  
  
The lack of emotion troubled Danni but she stuck to her explanation. "Jacen, I'm a grown woman. I have my own life. I make my own choices. And I am responsible for the consequences of my choices."  
  
Danni took a deep breath, took both of Jacen's hands in her own, and looked him straight in the eyes. "What is the consequence of my choice?" The question was spoken just above a whisper. There was fear and uncertainty in it as well as a hint of challenge.  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know." As Jacen returned her gaze he felt the urge to probe, to take the answers he sought for himself, instead of waiting for Danni to volunteer them.  
  
Danni saw the conflict, which gave her the confidence to go on the offensive. "What exactly do you know?"  
  
"Not much really beyond what I've told you. Every time we talk about Tahiri, I can feel your discomfort. I know you've been hiding something, keeping a secret, but I don't know what it is. The only thing I do know is that the secret or part of it has to do with Tahiri."  
  
"Your intuition is right as always. I had a part in Tahiri's disappearance, but the rest of the story is not mine to tell. I have been worried about her and am truly relieved that she's fine. Ultimately, though, she is her own person. She makes her own choices and has to live with their consequences."  
  
"You know more than you're letting on."  
  
"Maybe, but as I said before, it's not my story to tell."  
  
Confusion and doubt began to creep into his thoughts of the woman before him. He needed time to sort through these feelings, decipher what they meant to him, his relationship with Danni, and his relationship with the Force. Something just wasn't right.  
  
"I have to go. I'll be at the observatory or with my parents."  
  
"Jacen." Her one word though said with little audible emotion was filled with much sentiment and unspoken questions.  
  
"I'll let you know when we have more news."  
  
With those parting words Danni found herself staring at an empty doorway.  
  
----------  
  
"I still can't believe it. You're pregnant!"  
  
"You could always have a child of your own. I know a certain colonel who would be more than willing to help." Tahiri let her gaze wander towards the villa where she had heard the X-wing and clawcraft land.  
  
Jaina followed the direction of her gaze and despite all her training, could not help the pink tinge that colored her cheeks. To hide the blush she changed the subject.  
  
"Are you going to go back to Zenoma?"  
  
Tahiri let out a sigh which was a mixture of wistfulness and contentment. "It's been wonderful, immersing myself in Yuzhong Vong culture, learning about that aspect of my roots. But the past few months have been wonderful as well, exploring memories of the Tahiri that was."  
  
Tahiri wiggled her toes which caused sand to fall off. "I think I'll have to consider going barefoot more often. My feet are going to be sad when they have to go back into shoes."  
  
Jaina laughed. Her friend's last comment sounded so much like the Tahiri before the war - the one who had to be forced to wear any form of footwear. The associated feelings overwhelmed Jaina.  
  
"Tahiri, come here." Before she could respond, Jaina had her in a great bear hug. "You are definitely coming back to Mon Cal with me. No way am I going to let you and my little niece or nephew out of my sight for a week – no make that a month, months."  
  
Now Tahiri was laughing as well.  
  
"Family. Family is important in both my cultures. I look forward to spending the next year with family. My family." Tahiri squeezed Jaina's hand to emphasize who she meant by 'family'. Jaina looked down at their clasped hands, the famous Solo half-grin peeking out at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Mom is going to totally lose it when she finds out. If she hears you talking like that we had better break out the all-weather gear, cause mom will be crying a river of joy."  
  
Jaina stood and started pulling Tahiri towards the villa.  
  
"Jaina, can we keep this a secret a little while longer. I want to be the one to make the announcement in person."  
  
Jaina stood silently as if contemplating Tahiri's request. "No problem," she waited a beat then added, "Sis."  
  
----------  
  
C3PO waddled into the common room of the Solo residence where the Solos and Skywalkers were passing time over a game of non violent holochess – though young Ben Skywalker was doing his best to compensate by attempting to eat the holographic pieces. "Captain Solo, you have an incoming transmission via the Hapan Royal Communication Center."  
  
Immediately the room quieted. Leia looked hopeful, but her hand had Han's clenched in a death grip. Ever observant and prepared, Mara was the first to react.  
  
"Han, they could have news about Jaina and Jag or about Tahiri. Leia, you should let go of Han so he can receive the transmission and find out what is going on over there."  
  
Leia snapped out of her daze and released Han. "You're right Mara. I need to stop worrying. It doesn't do any good."  
  
"You're right as well Leia, but I can empathize. Every time I'm away from Ben I worry, too." She caught her son up into a playful hug.  
  
"Mama, you're squishing me," he giggled as he tried to squirm out of his mother's arms. The more he wriggled, the more Mara's clothes tickled his bare skin setting off greater fits of giggles. By the time he finally escaped Han was back.  
  
"They found Tahiri. She's been on Hapes. Jaina said that they'll explain everything once they get back."  
  
"Did you see them? Are they okay?" Leia asked anxiously.  
  
Han shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "The signal was weak - no video just audio. But Jaina said they're fine. We just have to trust her until we can see for ourselves. They'll be here as soon as they can."  
  
"Well, in the mean time someone has to find Jacen and let him known the good news," Mara said, once again keeping things moving while they waited.  
  
----------  
  
"Good evening, ladies," Jag greeted ceremoniously as he placed their meals in front of them. His formal behavior sounded out of place when they were eating from their laps in the comm center of villa, but then again, that was one of the things that made Jag so endearing.  
  
"So who do you have to contact next?" Jag asked as he took the seat next to Jaina.  
  
"Tenel Ka," Jaina replied around a mouthful of local meat prepared Chiss style. "Hmm, this fusion cuisine taste great. Why don't you ever cook for me, huh?" She took another big bite of her delicious meal. "How come Tahiri gets special treatment?" She asked teasingly.  
  
"Because she asked. Besides, I thought you liked military rations and canteen food."  
  
Jaina stuck out her tongue at him. Quite a feat considering the amount of food she had in her mouth.  
  
"Why don't I make the call, so two of you can continue this little love fest," Tahiri offered. She set aside her plate and began to key in the transmission code for Tenel Ka's private link.  
  
In the time she had been on this Hapan moon she had managed to avoid most of the machines in the villa, a lot of which were situated in the comm center. She no longer thought of them as abominations, but she still had a preference for using biological devices.  
  
Her discomfort eased when Tenel Ka's holographic figure appeared before her.  
  
"Queen Mother Tenel Ka." Her tone was appropriately formal, a result of the strict Yuzhong Vong hierarchy Riina was accustomed to, but there was a touch was levity, revealing the familiarity and friendship the two Jedi shared.  
  
"Thank you for the sanctuary you have granted me. My time in Hapes is over. I hope you will accept my invitation to return with us to Mon Cal. I will explain everything then."  
  
"Tahiri. Fact, as your friend I accept. Fact, as Queen Mother I must decline. There are duties to fulfill. I will send a cruiser to take you home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded before ending the transmission.  
  
"Tenel Ka sends her love and a cruiser. She's sorry she can't come but queenly duties call and I think she's avoiding Jacen."  
  
Jag who had heard the earlier conversation seemed a little puzzled by Tahiri's paraphrase.  
  
Noting the trouble Jag had matching the two versions of the conversation, Jaina took pity on him and explained. "Tenel Ka's a warrior first and foremost. Economy of words and all that. You have to fill in the emotions."  
  
That was enough to settle Jag's need for structure and consistency. "Okay then, when do we leave."  
  
Tahiri laughed. While Jag's words indicated he readiness to leave, his actions said otherwise. He had grabbed Jaina around the waist and pulled her to his side. They were now cuddled together, though Tahiri was sure both would deny it if told they were confronted with the fact.  
  
That was what she had missed – live interaction, someone to love and be loved by. Her hands went to the life she held within her. In a few months she would have her own Anakin to cuddle. She would be able to see him, touch him, hold him, kiss him, love him.  
  
Just a few more months...  
  
----------  
  
A/n: I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. There's more to come so keep checking for the latest installment of Tahiri's Secret.  
  
Thanks goes to Aragorn821 whose review got the creative juices following for this chapter.  
  
The more reviews I get the faster I write so - Don't forget to R&R.  
  
P/s: trying to rectify the paragraph break which doesn't seem to register when I submit the story to fanfiction, so bear with me. Apologies to those who had to read the chapter without section breaks. 


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: yeap, it's finally done. The concluding chapter of Tahiri's Secret has finally made the tortuous journey from my brain to the computer screen. Hope you enjoy...

**CHAPTER 10 **

Jacen had mixed feelings about the exchange he was having with the warrior queen. But then again, he was having mixed feelings about a lot of things lately. It seemed like things were changing within him. It puzzled as well as excited him. He had a sense that very soon all his relationships would change. For the better or for the worse – he did not know. That was part of the excitement, the anticipation.

Jacen physically shook his head and tried to focus on the reason he had called Tenel Ka.

"Tahiri arrived safely. She's resting, or getting as much rest as possible with Mom hovering."

"You knew."

"Yes, I had my suspicions from the beginning, but they were only confirmed when I visited you. I knew you were trying to block me on a conscious level, but subconsciously you were an open book."

"Everything is all right with us?"

"Yeah. We're fine."

Tenel Ka's expression did not change but Jacen could feel her relax. What matter was not what was said but what was not. Somewhere in that conversation, he had forgiven Tenel Ka and she had accepted his forgiveness.

They waited a moment before ending the transmission.

Jacen reflected on how easy it had been. He had truly meant it when he said they were fine.

But why didn't he feel the same way about his situation with Danni?

He held onto that moment – the knowing and the not knowing - for amidst the chaos was the answer. The Force was a whole. Good and bad blended to form a balance. Between confusion and harmony, he would find his peace.

-----------------

Tahiri let out a sigh of contentment as she lowered herself into a meditation position.

In that single moment Tahiri felt that all was right with the universe.

She took a few cleansing breaths and let her mind wander through the past day. And what a day it had been.

Jag and Jaina had piloted the cruiser provided by Tenel Ka giving her time alone to sort through her plan.

All through the journey back to Mon Cal, she pondered how she would break the news to the Solo family, Master Luke and everyone else who was concerned for her.

As it turned out she need not have worried.

As soon as she got off the cruiser, an excited young Ben Skywalker leapt into her arms. He called out for "Iri" and "Ani" as he alternately pinched her cheeks and poked her barely protruding stomach.

The others didn't need any more clue than that to figure out her secret. But now that they knew what, everyone wanted to know how and why?

She was inundated with questions and hugs until Jaina suggested they head back the Solo quarters.

Back at the Solo residence, nothing had changed. Everything was as she had remembered. As usual C3P0 was worrying up a storm, making sure everything was perfect for her first meal back.

She appreciated the effort but kept her distance. Technology no longer repulsed her, but the pregnancy had heightened the Yuzhong Vong dislike for all things mechanical.

No one noticed, though, as she became the focus of attention. Leia, in particular, went out of her way to make sure she was comfortable. It seemed like everywhere she turned there was Leia.

Han laughed at his wife's hen-ning, but she noticed that he was around as much as Leia was.

She suspected Master Luke and Mara might have stuck around too, but they had their hands full trying to calm Ben down. He was so excited at being able to feel his cousin again. He thought it was a great adventure trying to find what he could feel in the Force but could not see with his eyes.

Jacen was the calmest, though he seemed somewhat detached. His brotherly welcome was warm, but she could feel something more. Things were shifting, changing. She felt a connection that had not been there before. It was Jacen's turn to have a secret, and she could not wait to find out what it was.

Tahiri's smile was radiant and straight from the heart.

Indeed it had been a busy day. Tomorrow would be as well. There were people to reassure with a personal message, decisions about her new life to be made, and Leia to deal with among other things. But for now the time was entirely hers- hers and her little Anakin's...

------------------------

Jag and Jaina were spending the evening at the observatory. The quiet room with its 300 degree view of the star filled galaxy was the perfect place for a lovers's farewell.

At first light, Jag would be heading back to Hapes to restore the cruiser and then on to Csillia to return to his duties.

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon," Jaina said letting the wistfulness show in her voice.

"You could come with me."

"Is that a direct request Colonel?"

Jaina was sure she could see the faintest of change of color on Jag's cheeks.

"Yes," he replied after a beat.

Jaina sighed. The timing just wasn't right. Part of her - a large part - wanted to say yes, but something was still holding her back.

"Ask me again, not too soon, but make sure you ask again..."

"You have my promise, Jaina."

Jaina smiled. She liked it when Jag called her by her given name. She let her head rest on Jag's shoulder. For now she would take whatever moments they had together...the future be damned.

...a long time ago, in a galaxy far away two figures smiled. No longer grandfather and grandson, eponym and namesake, but both part of the unifying force.

On winds imperceptible, words no more than a whisper were heard loud and clear.

"I wish you could see our child be born, smile for the first time, and experience life. I wish you could see how much our child is loved."

I do. I will.

-The End-

A/n: apologies for the long wait and many thanks for sticking it out with me. Sorry about the typo errors, etc. In the interest of speed and time, I have opted to post this chapter unedited.

Ps: Watch out for a bonus to TS I'm working on.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

So many stories in my head, too many distractions all around... here's the long overdue bonus chapter to Tahiri's Secret. Enjoy!

Epilogue

Tahiri stared hard at the mirror, her pupils were pinpoints. Everything around her was a blur. The only thing she could focus on was the blood drumming in her ears. Perspiration dripped freely down her face. Her breathing was heavy as she forced her tired lungs to suck in life-sustaining air. Every muscle in her body, even her brain seemed to ache. She wondered how anything could be worse than this.

Part of her wanted to scream, to shout, to shriek, anything that might relieve the growing tension. But a greater part of her resisted the urge. Pain was to be embraced. It was a blessing from the gods.

"What's taking her so long?" Jaina mumbled as she paced the hall for the thousandth time.

"These things take time, my dear." Leia said calmly, though she did nothing to hide the amusement in her voice. "Jaina, sit down. You're worst than your father. You're either going to wear out the floor or your boots – or maybe both."

Jaina paused mid-stride. "I know, Mom, but she's been in there for a long time. I'm getting a little worried. What if something went wrong, what if she blew a blood vessel - we haven't heard a beep out of her - what if--"

Leia's look interrupted her.

"I know. Stop worrying and sit down."

Ben Skywalker was playing with his toy x-wing.

"He's here," Ben whispered to himself, then growing more excited, proclaimed to the empty hallway, "He's here. Ani's here."

Ben ran to find his father and immediately jumped into Luke's unexpecting arms. "Woah, there. What's the big rush?"

"I want to see Ta-iri. Ani's here. And he's with Ta-iri."

A look of surprised confusion crossed  
Luke's face, but he hid it quickly. "Ok, Ben, let's go see Tahiri."

"She did it. I didn't think she'd survive, but they're both fine." Jaina reported excitedly into her commlink. "Where are you now?"

"Just tying up some loose ends. I should be there by morning," Jacen replied.

"Hurry. After you get over all the worrying, this is actually quite cool." Jaina gave a trademark Solo lopsided grin that was mirrored by her twin.

The Solos and Skywalkers gathered in a darken room. They were all there to see the latest addition to their family.

Sitting on cushions on the floor, Tahiri rocked the sleeping bundle in her arms. She pulled back the receiving blanket Leia had given her.

"What should I name her?"

Many years later…

Kina Olos ran wild through the lush foliage of Zenoma Sekot. Kina loved her homeworld. What she didn't like were the confining rules of the orphanage. It was called the Otherlings Creche and Kina was the only human-child there.

As Kina ran, she savored the cool breeze tickling her face. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander wherever it wished. This time it was an image of a lady with blond hair and green eyes. The lady was human like her, but marked like the Yuzhong Vong adults. Kina often dreamt of this woman. She liked to think it was her mother. Those were the good dreams. Kina also dreamt of dark, terrifying things, things that made no sense. She dreamt of wielding a lightsaber, like the Jedi Knight guardians on Zenoma. In those dreams, she did terrible things such as killing her Yuzhong Vong friends. Kina shuddered.

Kina felt the Creche guardian calling her back to the crèche before she heard the words. But before turning back, Kina promised herself that one day she would fly away and solve the mysteries in her dreams.


End file.
